


Naughty Not Nice | Jay Halstead

by halsteadrhodes



Series: One Chicago [21]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Chicago PD - Freeform, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/M, Fluff, Public teasing, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Teasing, horny Jay, probably spelling errors, sexual intentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28338807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halsteadrhodes/pseuds/halsteadrhodes
Summary: Naughty Not Nice | Jay Halstead❛❛ Please can I request an imagine with Jay where you’ve started seeing each other secretly and you tease him at the Christmas party? Thanks!❜❜-AnonPairings: Jay Halstead x Fem!ReaderFeaturing: Jay Halstead, Y/n (Reader), Kim Burgess, Hailey Upton, Adam Ruzek, Kevin Atwater.Summary: Jay and Y/n are secretly dating, but that doesn’t stop her from teasing him at a Christmas party.WARNINGS: Teasing, fluff, sexual intentions, horny!Jay, probably spelling errors.Word Count: 419
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Original Female Character(s), Jay Halstead & Reader, Jay Halstead/Original Female Character(s), Jay Halstead/Reader
Series: One Chicago [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760626
Kudos: 18





	Naughty Not Nice | Jay Halstead

Jay gulped hard as he felt your foot brush against his calf, rubbing against it. Jay took a sip of his drink, trying to focus on what Hailey was telling him, Adam, Kevin, Kim, and you. His breath hitched as you moved your foot up to his thigh. Jay’s eyes widen in surprise, as you inched your foot closer to his groin area. He grabbed your foot before it could go any further, pushing it away. Narrowing his eyes at you. Making you smirk.

Jay turned his attention back to the conversation. You smirked as another idea popped up in your head. You picked up an ice cube in between your thumb and index finger.

You let out a sigh, as you rubbed the ice cube against your lips then your collarbones, Giving Jay a seductive look. Jay turned around to face you Taking his bottom lip in between his teeth. Feeling his bulge grow. His eyes darkening with lust.

You smirked at the effect you had on Jay. Jay suddenly snapped out of it. Eyes widening. He quickly got up.

“I have to go to the bathroom.” He announced to the table. Rushing to the bathroom.

Hailey stopped mid-sentence giving Jay a worried look. As well as Kim, Adam, and Kevin, while you just smirked smugly, bringing it back to your lips. Parting your lips and putting the ice cube in your mouth. Grabbing your drink and bringing it up to your mouth. Taking a sip out of it. The sound of your phone dinging made you smirk. You took another sip of your drink, making sure the ice cube in your mouth went into the glass. Putting your drink down, you grabbed your phone. Smirking as you saw a text from Jay. You bite your lower lip as you unlocked your phone, then went into the message he sent you. Smirking at the words he sent you.

**_BATHROOM NOW!_ **

**_I would love to help you, but you don’t want them to suspect something is going on between us, now do you._ **

**_When we get home, I am punishing you._ **

**_I can’t wait_ ** **_😉_ ** ****

You locked your phone putting it facing down on the table. Turning your attention to towards Hailey, Kim, Adam, and Kevin. Your eyes caught sight of Jay exiting the bathroom. Narrowing his eyes at you as he made his way over to the table. You just smirked at him. Grabbing your drink and bringing it up to your lips, arching your eyebrow at him….

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: bold dark italics are texts. Got A Jay Halstead or Chicago P.D. request? Send it in! FEEDBACK IS APPRECIATED!


End file.
